


Avengers Monopoly

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Quarantined Together, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Quarantine, Sex with Board Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: The Avengers are quarantined in Avengers Tower, and Peter and Wade see this as the perfect opportunity to try the new Avengers Monopoly set. They have their own house rules for property negotiation. No one told Tony. Oops?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 287
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Avengers Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic about a year ago, but only just finished it to partake in the Lock Down Fest. This isn't specifically COVID-19-related, but it could be if you want. 
> 
> Thank you to saffymae for the beta!

" _I just had a terrible thought. What if this_ is _a dream?_ " Schwarzenegger said on the screen, Clint echoing from the other side of the room. Natasha threw popcorn at his head, as she had every time he’d repeated a line through the whole movie. 

" _Well then, kiss me quick before you wake up,_ ” Melina said, smiling up at Schwarzenegger as they leaned in to share a kiss.

“Good advice,” Wade said, kissing Peter on the neck with a loud wet noise that had half the room groaning. Peter laughed, shoving at his shoulder but making no real effort to get away. Across the couch, Bucky kicked Wade in the thigh with a socked foot from where he was sprawled out with his back relaxing in the crook of Steve’s arm. Peter would be embarrassed for allowing such open affection in front of Cap, but he’d accidentally wandered into more than one much more demonstrative scenes in the past.

“As wild as that piece of cinematic history was, I think it’s game time, don’t you?” he said instead, giving Wade a significant look before climbing out of his lap and holding out a hand to help him off the couch. Bucky stretched his legs out further across the seat and got even more comfortable against Steve’s side.

“Game time?” Tony asked from the corner, hunched over the tinkering table he’d dragged into the common room from his lab. He had a magnifying monocle over one eye and a soldering iron in his hand. The monocle only emphasized his skeptical raised brow. 

Peter grinned, sending another conspiratorial look at Wade. “Wade bought the new Avengers Monopoly game. We’re going to go play it in my room,” he explained. 

“Dibs on Spidey!” Wade said, bouncing in his socked feet, hands digging around in his sweatpants pockets until he pulled out a little silver figurine of Peter in costume, the metal painted to look like his suit. 

Peter frowned, doing a bad job of hiding his disappointment in not getting to play with his own Monopoly figure. “Fine, but I get to be Cap,” he decided.

“You don’t want to be me? I thought we could be reverse twins,” Wade said with a pout, pulling out another little metal figurine, clearly originally Black Widow, but now re-painted to look like a curvy Deadpool. 

Peter took it from him laughing. “If I’d known you had so many curves under that suit, I would have taken it off of you years ago.”

“I thought you already were,” Sam muttered. Wade winked at him. 

“Go away before you start getting handsy again. I’ve already gotten enough of an eyeful for one quarantine,” Tony said, shooing them away with a dismissive gesture with the soldering iron. Peter did not argue.

-

“Fuck me. _Caught by Hydra Agents. Go directly to jail. Do not Pass ‘Go’. Do not collect $200,_ ” Wade read aloud. He slapped down the Hydra card with a pout. “That’s the third time this game. I’m never gonna pass ‘GO’.” 

Peter grinned, picked up his tiny medal doppelgänger and placed him firmly onto the JAIL square. “Looks like you won’t be buying up the Sanctum Santorum after all.” 

Wade glared. “If I didn’t unwrap the cards myself, I’d think you figured out a way to cheat, baby boy.”

“Why, Wade, that would be unethical,” Peter said with a batting of his lashes. His smirk belied the innocent act. “If you wanted to make a trade, I happen to still have that Get Out of Jail Free card, ready to use. For a price.” 

“I’m not giving you The Raft or Wakanda for a lousy Get Out of Jail Free card. But I might have something else to exchange…” He reached across the board to stroke a hand up Peter’s thigh with a lick of his lips. Peter raised a brow with a wicked smile.

“Oh?” 

Wade’s hand reached the tie of his sweatpants and plucked them open, stretching the elastic away from his skin with a slow tug down. Peter stretched his legs out on either side of the board to give him room, leaning back on his hands to watch. Wade glanced up at him as he got up on his knees and leaned over the board, both hands busy pulling the sweatpants and boxer briefs down. He dragged his tongue up Peter’s soft shaft, the skin plumping up under his warm touch. Peter moaned softly and dropped his head back, closing his eyes. 

Wade was most of the way to taking Peter apart with his mouth when he pulled abruptly away, smacking his lips together as he sat up. “Card, please,” he said, holding his hand out.

Peter gaped at him, hard and leaking pre-cum, sweat trickling down his forehead. “What? Are you crazy? You didn’t even make me cum yet.” 

“Full payment upon delivery,” Wade said, hand still out with an expectant expression, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Peter snapped, flinging the card at him so hard it lodged into the wood behind him. 

“Uh-uh, that’s extra,” Wade said, plucking the card out of the hardwood with a hard yank and placing it at the bottom of the pile, a self-satisfied little smile on his face. He picked up the dice and rolled, starting to move his piece down the board when Peter made a strained noise and launched himself across the board to tackle Wade to the ground and kiss him, hard. 

“You’re ass is going to be so red after pulling that shit,” Peter growled, biting him hard on the bottom lip. 

Wade grinned up at him. “Promise?”

-

The knock was loud, but neither of them was in the proper mindset to hear it. Nor did they notice when the door swung open to reveal Tony, an immediate look of horror on his face before he turned away with a hand out as if to further block his view of them. “Sweet fuck, what are you doing?!” he yelled. “I thought you were playing Monopoly!” 

Peter froze his thrusting hips to stare up at Tony in their doorway, still balls-deep in Wade. He quickly pulled his hand away from where he had been holding Wade’s head down against the game board and dragged them both into a sitting position on their knees, Wade still firmly impaled on his dick. Wade grabbed a throw pillow to cover his junk. “We are. Why didn’t you knock?!” he yelled back.

“I did!”

Wade shot him an annoyed look. “Well, we didn’t hear you. What the fuck do you want? We were negotiating a property deal.”

“By fucking?!” Tony squealed, his voice cracking. He dropped his hand and risked a glance in their direction, horror still written all over his face. Peter pressed his forehead to Wade’s shoulder blade, his cheeks on fire. It was one thing to catch them kissing in the hallway. It was entirely different to catch them fucking on the bedroom floor.

He felt Wade twist to look at him, but didn’t move his gaze up. “How else?” Wade asked, incredulity in his voice.

“Money, like normal people. Jesus Christ, I just had a question about web protocols for the new suit design. We’ll talk about it later. For fuck’s sake…” he muttered, backing out of the doorway and slamming it shut. 

Peter relaxed against Wade’s back, letting out a breath as he pressed his hot cheek to Wade’s skin. “Jesus…”

“Did you hear him, Petey-Pie? Money. How boring,” Wade said, rocking back on Peter as if they hadn’t just been interrupted. Peter sighed. “That kinda shit’s the reason we should eat the rich.”

Peter ignored the fact that Wade was a multi-millionaire most of the time, eyes focused on the shut door. “That was maybe the most embarrassing that’s ever happened to me. Can you not?”

“That can’t be true. What about the time you webbed your underwear to your ass and couldn’t get them off for two days?”

“Wade.”

“Or that time you split the crotch of your suit and had your dangly bits flapping around over Times Square in the middle of a fight and ended up on the front page of TMZ for a week?”

Peter pulled his head back to shoot Wade a glare. “Are you trying not to get laid? Because I can pull out and go finish up in the shower.”

“You could, but you’re never getting that last Helecarrier if you do.”

Peter grumbled under his breath. He was getting that last Helecarrier, damnit. “I hate you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
